Bloody Diamonds (and Thank You Rocks)
Bloody Diamonds Bloody Diamonds are the paid currency for Puzzle Trooper. The Bloody Diamonds are used for a few purposes. You can purchase these by tapping on the icon on the top right hand corner of the play screen. You will also receive Bloody Diamonds when you Rank Up, and when you clear Missions Areas. A small tip, add someone as a Referral (with the exception of the latest update), and receive 50 Bloody Diamonds when they reach Rank 20! You will also receive Bloody Diamonds when you clear a mission area for the first time and rarely giveaways. Thank You Rocks Thank You Rocks are the social currency for Puzzle Trooper. Get 10 Thank You Rocks when you use your Friends Leaders in battle, or get 5 Thank You Rocks when you use a Stranger's Leader in battle. Thank You Rocks are good for throwing at enemies and for doing the Regular Airdrop. You'll also be able to get Thank You Rocks from the Daily Login Bonus. 'Shop' right|300px You can access the Shop through the main menu. There are a few things you can do at the Shop. 'Bloody Diamonds' You can purchase Bloody Diamonds through the Shop using real currency. 'Refill Energy' You can use your Bloody Diamonds to get an instant Energy refill. This is very useful when Special Events are ending but you don't have any more Energy left. Use your Bloody Diamonds to get an instant Energy refill. 'Expand Friends' Not enough Friends slots, but don't want to delete any current friends? Then expand your Friends List using your Bloody Diamonds. 'Expand Barracks' It's a good idea to keep some of the harder to find Upgrade material type cards in your barracks. So you might run out of Barracks space. At this time, you can use 10 Bloody Diamonds to increase your Barracks slots by 5 or in the latest version, 10. 'Refill Anera Energy' Want to fight that weak player you see but ran out of arena energy and don't want to wait for one hour for one energy to be refilled? Use 10 Bloody Diamonds for a full refill. 'Continue' Sometimes, the enemies are just too strong, and you'er low on HP at the worst possible time. If you are defeated in the middle of a mission, you can use Bloody Diamonds to continue the mission so you don't lose any loot that you got. The enemy will not have their HP refilled, and you will be able to continue your attack on them. 40px Airdrop Get additional reinforcements ranging from level up and evolution materials to rare and powerful units from airdrops. You can access the airdrop by either tapping on the aidrop icon, usually found on the lower bottom left of the screen; or selecting the airdrop option from the menu.There are two available airdrops, Regular Airdrops, and Awesome Airdrops. 'Regular Airdrop' Regular Airdrops can be bought with Thank You Rocks. These Rocks are received whenever another player uses your Leader. Regular Airdrops are useful for getting regular units, Level Up and Evolution materials. Evolution materials can sometimes be 5 star units! 'Awesome Airdrop' Before the latest version Awesome Aidrops can be bought with Diamonds Bloody Diamonds. There are 3 Awesome Aidrops available, Bronze Crates, Silver Crates, and Gold Crates. Bronze Crates guarantee at least a 3 star unit with a chance of dropping up to a 5-star unit. Silver Crates guarantee a minimum of 4 stars, and Gold guarantees a minimum of 5 stars.Both Silver and Gold Crates has a chance of giving you a rare 6-star unit! Latest version as of July 2014 Now that Awesome Airdrop has been reshifted, there is no longer any of the Bronze Crate and Silver Crate. Bronze Crate is now Combat Airdrop which can only be bought with Combat Airdrop tickets. This airdrop gives either 2 stars or 3 stars combat units (So no upgrade or evolution materials) Silver Crates has been removed while Gold crate has been rename Awesome Airdrop. This type of airdrop now gives 3 stars to 5 stars. A new type of airdrop has been introduced called Super Airdrop which gives 5 stars to 6 stars. The more stars a unit has, the rarer it is! What's more, if you choose to buy 5 crates at once, the fifth one is free! You can call for Airdrops through the Main Menu or by tapping on the plane at the bottom left side of your screen. The crates on the screen show you the rarity of the Trooper. The more , the higher the rarity.